Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
Related Art
Conventionally, a recording apparatus that is used has a recording medium affixed to and supported by an adhesive belt for transport, and ink ejected from a recording head to record onto the recording medium.
Disclosed is the coating of a bonding agent that peelably affixes the recording medium to the support surface of the recording medium onto the adhesive belt.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H08-302576 discloses an apparatus in which a bonding agent referred to as an adhesive agent is uniformly coated on the top surface of a transport belt.
Here, when recording to a recording medium affixed by, for example, a pressure roller to the adhesive belt, differences sometimes arise in the penetration of ink at the interface of the adhesive belt and the recording medium. When there is a difference in ink penetration at the interface of the adhesive belt and the recording medium, a difference is produced in the adhesive force between the adhesive belt and the recording medium. More specifically, during recording, parts with a low ink ejection volume tend to have higher adhesive force than parts having a high ink ejection volume.
Therefore, when the cloth is peeled off after recording, places having a high adhesive force become difficult to partially peel off. In particular, the problem was that when the recording medium is cloth, the parts that were difficult to peel would stretch.